narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Secrets of Sannotō (GSWW)
Deep in the darkness of the base, stood the Akatsuki leader. In the world of hate, a light of hope is piercing through. What does Sannotō's plans entail? Sannotō was silently mixing similar chemicals that were there from the previous experiment. A small smile curled onto his lips, as he held a strange pink mixture. He placed it down, as he heard footsteps approaching from behind him. Within the single ray of light, came forward a man with long black hair. "Sannotō-san, tell me. Is it ready?" he requested. Sannotō stood silent, staring at the pink mixture, as Sydonay sighed. "You don't need to be so rude, Sannotō-san." he continued. Sannotō turned to face the black-haired man. "All in due time. I'm missing a few key components." he stated, as he placed it down once more and walked outside the cave. He began forming handsigns, and clapped his hands together. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." he stated, as several blue beams of light eminated from his being. Several strange-looking animals with mysterious items and markings came forth. "Keep an eye on Ryun." he merely ordered to the white dragon. Sannotō then turned to the others, "Keep watch on the escalation of the war, and it's participants." he followed with, as each of the animals disappeared in similar beams of light. Sydonay came out from the cave, and smirked. "Quite the light show. Why are you having them keep tabs on the Uchiha boy?" he asked. Sannotō closed his eyes, and then reopened, revealing a cold set of sharingan eyes. "It's just insurance. Can't have my favorite sacrifice dying on me." he answered. The Blood In the midst of the battles, Sannotō journeyed deep into an underground cavern. It had once served as the secret headquarters of the old Akatsuki. Sannotō had hoped to find something that might have still stood there. Once he got as deep as the cavern would allow, Sannotō witnessed several tree roots jutting out of the ground. He gently smiled. "Even after all this time... The Senju chakra is definately the most thick of all chakra." came to mind. He continued walking forward, as the image of the rock formation shape of Hashirama. His hand stretched out, and gently knocked on it. "Hmm... I wonder if the DNA is still potent... It's been solid for too long..." Sannotō took out a scapel and began to scrape at the body. Sydonay had waiting at the headquarters, overviewing the military info that Iwagakure had sent Akatsuki in order to keep them informed on their advancements. Sannotō soon arrived, as Sydonay stood up. "So did you get it?" he asked. Sannotō walked over to his workplace, and sighed. "I'm not sure. The Senju bloodline in Hashirama's body was strongly diminished. Madara didn't take into account long-term preservation. I found some samples from the body that might hold some of the bloodline, but nothing as of yet is known until I add it to the mixture." he responded. He took small pieces of what appeared to be fingers and added them to the pink mixture from before, as the color slowly turned dark red, and soon after, black. "Sydonay... I need some of your blood in this as well. Uzumaki blood might help stabilize the mixture." he explained, handing the scapel from before to the black-haired man. Sydonay, though hesitant, took the scapel into his hand and cut alongside his arm, cringing at the pain. As Sannotō slowly took the dropping blood into a small container, he looked back to Sydonay. "I just remembered. Where is Kurohara-san? He is your partner after all." he asked. Sydonay chuckled, "The man's so lazy, he just goes to sleep on tree branches. His lack of motive gets me annoyed sometimes." he answered. Sannotō nodded, taking the blood and slowly began to spill it into the mixture, drop by drop, as the color began shifting back to red. Sydonay looked at it with curiousity, narrowing his eyes. "So Sannotō... pray tell, what is that for?" he asked. Sannotō took the vial in his hand, and smirked. "This is the next step toward perfection." he stated, as he handed it to Sydonay. "You'll need to put this in my eyes... fifty drops in one, fifty drops in the other. If my measurements are correct, one hundred drops will exhast the entire mixture." he stated, as he laid down on a rock formation deeper within the cave. Sydonay came up to him, and gently tilted the vial. "Ready?" Sannotō nodded, "Yes." As each drop began to pour into his eye, he began to scream in pain, feeling the burning in his eyes... The Next Step... Hours later, Sannotō walked out from the deepest parts of the cave, Sydonay awaiting him on the outside. The latter turned to face him, "So, how do you feel?" he asked. Sannotō smirked, bandages revealed to be wrapped around his eyes. "It worked... I can feel the power coursing through me..." he confirmed. Secrets in the Open Ryun appeared near the Akatsuki headquarters, peaking in on Sannotō, "Yo." he began. "I'm heading out for the Land of Fire. I've got orders to join a secondary attack on Konoha. Of course, my target will be Sasuke. I just thought I'd let you know before I leave." he said. Despite his eyes being kept under wraps, Sannotō knew exactly where Ryun was. Sydonay had left not too long ago to continue his assigned mission. "Ryun... I was hoping you'd return. There is, in fact, something additional I wished to add to your mission. You see... in regards to capturing Sasuke, I will need you to find me some scrolls kept in the Hogake's office. They're black, with the kanji for "fourth war" on it. Bring them to me, and make sure not to miss any of them." he explained. Ryun grinned, "No problem. I'll be back in a few days to report in." he replied, before taking off. It took him a while to track down the headquarters, but he finally made it. Akira Shokatsu stood outside, examining the structure with mild interest. There really wasn't much to note at a cursory glance. He cleared his throat and waited, not quite ready to disappear just yet. Discovering the headquarters of the organization was not the actual objective that Akira was striving for, but it was for something else he had in mind. Sannotō tilted his head, whispering to Ryun. "We have company. 4.6 meters on your right." he directed.